Star Wars: Endings and Beginnings
by JRMWarfare
Summary: Musings and Dreams; the stuff one does when ending one part of their life and beginning another. TimeLine Note: From the End of Star Wars: Episode III to the New Jedi Order.


_An Ending that Could have been for Star Wars: Episode III_

Note: I don't own the Star Wars Universe (Mr. Lucas does), though I am honored to add my part to it.

_The once __chosen Jedi,_ Anakin, forever scarred down to the very heart and soul of his being, was now scarred on the flesh by his former master, Obi Wan Kenobi. A breathing apparatus, lung-supporting equipment, and all manner of personal medical life-sustaining equipment transformed Anakin into the evil visage of a killer droid from the dark abyss. The newly christened "Darth Vader", polished armor and helmet, black cape flowing behind him, marched purposely down the causeway of the bridge of his personal Star Destroyer, Devastator. His breaths were short and mechanical, almost inhuman and ghostly. A feel of pure evil and dread followed him like a black cloud, sending even the boldest and most arrogant Imperial officer scurrying away like cockroaches fleeing the light. Vader's sight peered ahead, out the vast windows of the Command Bridge toward a sight even more impressive than any he had seen before. The Geonosians' space station, the "Death Star", hung in space like a sphere of death orbiting a nearby inhabited planet. Its unfinished state reminiscent of a moon pot marked by asteroids and laser fire. Gantries and guerdons, cranes and scaffolding covered its uncompleted frame. Hundreds of worker drones and Imperial construction crews flitted about the infrastructure like insects swarming the hive. No Geonosians were seen overseeing their grand dream, long ago was their eradication. Now, under the watchful eyes of an Imperial design team, new beings sweated blood and tears to bring to fruition this station of terror, little knowing its completion would also spell their ultimate demise like the Geonosians before them--all in the name of secrecy and a need for a practical test of its Super Laser. Darth Vader looked at it with a sense of awe, marveling its power and evil potential. Someday he would be Master, if only he could find a worthy apprentice to rule by his side,

_Perhaps_

The twin suns burned ever so brightly in the vast sky of Tatoonie. Young Skywalker, a few months older than his tenth birthday, longed to be in space. Adventure, excitement, away from the gritty sand and constant boredom that was the constant companion to every moisture farmer. Despite his dreams, he still loved his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. The love and nurturing care that they provided was very important to him, but he still dreamed of his father and regardless what Uncle Owen always said, Luke knew he was more than a Space Freighter pilot. To the very core of Luke's heart, he knew his father was a great warrior and adventurer, the hero that Luke knew he would one day emulate. And his mother, she must have been special, but alas he had no memory of her. Was she important, or a simple farmer like him? More importantly, was he alone or did he also have a brother or sister?

_Perhaps. . . _

Young Leia watched her foster-father, Senator Bail Organa, deliver his impassioned speech to the Galactic Senate. His words were moving and powerful, yet so full of peace, compassion, and calm. Someday she would take his place and continue the fight for freedom and democracy by words and deeds, or if need be, by guns and war. She would stop the corruption and unfairness of the galaxy. What was even more important to her, she would eliminate the sadness in her heart by doing good for others. By easing the suffering of others, she would honor her real mother's dreams and erase the memory of her personal sadness by filling her heart and the world with happiness. The future would be better.

_Perhaps. . . _

_Time moves on, battles are fought, and the galaxy changes. . ._

- The Heroic Destruction of the Death Star

- The Hopeless Fight on Hoth

- The Wondrous Power of Yoda

- Shocking Revelations at Cloud City

- The Last Embrace of Han and Leia

- The Daring Rescue from Jabba

- The Glorious Battle for Endor

- The Fiery Death of the Evil Emperor 

- The Final Redemption of Anakin

- The Jedi Triumphant

And

- The Heroes stand United 

_Fade from the Endor fireworks to the Courscant fireworks 20 years later_

Atop the new Senate building, newly Christened "President of the New Republic," Princess Leia Organa (Skywalker) Solo held her young son Anakin close to her chest, protecting him and nurturing him. His siblings, Jacen and Jainia took turns holding on to their mother's Presidential golden gown and their father's (Han Solo) Red striped pants. His smile was evident to the young children and his loving wife. He didn't even mind the shoulder-numbing jovial slaps by his protector and friend Chewbacca. Han shared his happiness with Chewie by giving him a bear hug and a big grin. Han hadn't seen Chewie this happy since his last visit to his proud family on Kashyyyk. Standing next to Chewie, both Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles shared in the happiness that the war was finally over. 

The happiest one of the group, was Jedi Master Luke Skywalker who held lovingly to his new wife, Jedi Knight Mara Jade Skywalker. With her by his side, Luke was confident that together they could resurrect the Jedi order and the Jedi Knights would again bring order and justice to the galaxy. He was further encouraged by the ghostly images of Jedi Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Won Kenobi, and most importantly, Anakin Skywalker. The fully redeemed Anakin, now once again a young Jedi, placed a ghostly arm around his loving wife, Padmé Amidala -- whose great sacrifice gave her the power to join the Jedi in death. Both were smiling and happy that their legacy would not end with the Emperor's reign of terror and utter domination over all of the galaxy. Instead, the galaxy was in harmony and peace, saved by the love and good spirits of their offspring. May the Force be with them all, and may peace last throughout the whole of the galaxy.

_Perhaps. . . _


End file.
